The present invention relates generally to a vehicle door locking and latching apparatus, and more particularly to an improved modular vehicle door lock and latch system. Locking and latching systems typically have one or more limitations relating to installation difficulty, speed, and/or cost. In light of these and other limitations of conventional locking and latching systems, new locking and latching systems would be welcome in the art.